Harry Peletier (TWD NHL)
"Hey, i'm sorry about your parents (....) it's not your fault, it's the walkers" '' -Harry talking with Sam about Sam's parents deaths '''Harold '"Harry"' James Peletier '''is a main character who appears in The Walking Dead No Hope Left as the son of Carol and Ed, the older brother of Sophia, the adopted brother of Lizzie and Mika and later Ron and Sam. Pre-Apocalypse Harry was born to Carol and Ed Peletier and he was the only one not to be abused by Ed as Ed liked his son however Ed managed to get beaten up by Harry when he mocks Harry's girlfriend and caused Ed lose some teeth and a broken hand. Harry abused Ed as payback for him abusing his mother and sister. Post-Apocalypse Some time when the outbreak started Harry and his family joined a camp outside of Atlanta. '''Vatos and amigos ' Though Harry doesn't appear in person, his voice his heard when Carol is about to get attacked by a walker. Wildfire Harry is first seen with Sophia, he later approaches his mother and Daryl Dixon and he kicks his fathers dead corpse calling him a "fuck face" before heading to the RV. Harry is seen looking away when the group bury Amy and he hugs Sophia. Harry and the group arrive at the CDC and points at an approaching walker which Daryl kills with his crossbow , he looks at the CDC when the metal doors open. TS-19 News Harry is often seen with Carl and his sister and he is seen drinking cola at dinner. When the group find out Jim is immune to the walker bite, Harry is shocked and he is seen running from the CDC and enters his family's car. What Lies Ahead Of Us Harry is seen with his mother, sister and the Grimes family, Lori tells them about her and Rick visiting the grand canyon however Dale's RV breaks down. Harry and Carl find some tools in a pick up truck. When the herd arrives Harry while holding a hammer hides with his sister. When two walkers chase after Sophia Harry and Rick run after them, however Rick loses Sophia and Harry, the next morning they find Harry and Sophia in a small tent and a gun (which Harry takes) and Harry, Sophia, Carl, Rick and Shane come across a deer however the moment is ruined when Carl gets shot. letting Blood Drop Harry is seen running with Sophia, Rick (who was holding Carl), Shane and an overweight hunter named Otis as they reach a farm which belongs to the Greene family. Harry later gives up his gun to Hershel Greene and and sees Lori approaching the farm. Killed Victims * One Woodbury Solider * Two Unnamed Members of the of Governor's militia * Five Unnamed Members of Terminus * Three Unnamed Wolfs * Four Unnamed Members of the Saviors * Numerous counts of zombies Trivia * Harry is the second child of the Atlanta group to kill a human, the first is Carl Grimes. * Harry has the most appearances out of the whole Peletier family. * Harry is only member of the Peletier family who has not been missing or killed. * Harry's full name is made up by the Author. Authors Note I do not own Harry as he belongs to Pokerox27, so check him out. Also Pokerox27 i hope you like your bad-ass Harry, PS i made up his full name for you.